


Los ojos del Fénix

by AthenaSelas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaSelas/pseuds/AthenaSelas
Summary: Nadie notaba cuando los celos comenzaban a bullir desde el interior del Fénix cada vez que Hyoga hacía gala de su innata popularidad.
Relationships: Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Los ojos del Fénix

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para la linda y talentosa Hud.

**Los ojos del Fénix**

* * *

Solía ser muy difícil discernir si Ikki estaba realmente molesto o no. Raramente el Fénix reflejaba cambio alguno en su hosca mirada, acentuada por su distintiva cicatriz. Únicamente Shun podía percibir los más ligeros cambios, pero por respeto a la paz interior de su hermano mayor no comentaba mucho al respecto.

Así que nadie notaba cuando los celos comenzaban a bullir desde el interior del Fénix cada vez que Hyoga hacía gala de su innata popularidad, la cual se caracterizaba por levantar suspiros y sospechas de cariño más allá de la amistad.

Empezando con la hermosa y rubia Erii, joven y dulce maestra del orfanato cuyo cuerpo fue poseído por la Diosa Eris. Ella solía despertar las sonrisas más cálidas por parte del Cisne, además de una galantería sorprendente escondida bajo la fachada siberiana de Hyoga.

O qué decir de esa expresión apasionada y ensoñadora que Hyoga esbozaba cada vez recibía y leía una carta de Fleur desde las lejanas y heladas tierras de Asgard.

Sin duda alguna, los peores momentos de soportar se daban cuando Hyoga e Isaak se reencontraban con permiso de Athena y Poseidón. Ikki solía alejarse y desaparecer para no tener el disgusto de presenciar aquello. Pero un impulso irracional le hacía regresar para observar a la pareja a escondidas. Los dos pupilos de Camus reían mientras tenían charlas interminables y luego disfrutaban cocinar juntos en perfecta sincronía, recordando los platillos de su infancia en Siberia. A veces, Hyoga tomaba una siesta con la cabeza recargada en el regazo de Kraken y aquella visión era suficiente para que Ikki se convenciera de que esos dos sostenían un romance.

* * *

Athena y Poseidón también permitían a otros paladines bajo su mando interactuar cordialmente en los nuevos tiempos de paz. Kanon solía visitar a su hermano Saga de vez en cuando. En una de estas ocasiones, Dragón Marino pilló al Fénix regresar de Rodorio con aura frustrada. El mellizo menor sonrió autosuficiente y habló al joven.

— ¿Espiando de nuevo a Kraken y a Hyoga?

Fénix fingió no haber escuchado al Géminis y lo pasó de largo. Terrible e incisivo, Ikki bufó para regresarle el comentario a Kanon.

— Hasta aquí puedo percibir tu hedor a espectro ¿Será porque últimamente solo te revuelcas en el lodo del Inframundo?

Dragón Marino soltó algunas carcajadas. Hasta ese momento sólo el Fénix se había atrevido a echarle en cara aquello. Ni siquiera Saga se había atrevido.

— Kraken y Cisne no sostienen ningún romance, pero será mejor que te decidas porque no eres el único que quiere ponerle las garras encima a Polvo de Diamantes.

El mellizo siguió su camino con tranquilidad para salir de los dominios del Santuario.

* * *

Días después, Ikki encaró a Hyoga a solas y le formuló una orden-petición.

— Cocinemos juntos.

El Cisne parpadeó repetidamente y aunque dudó, el brillo demente en los ojos oscuros de Ikki, le hizo saber al rubio que su compañero de armas hablaba en serio.

— Por supuesto ¿Tienes algo en mente?

— Estofado.

* * *

Aquella tarde en la cocina todo fue un desastre. No lograron coordinarse con las tareas y el platillo terminó quemándose. Ikki gruñó y terminó incinerando el resto de los ingredientes solamente con la vibración de su poder, pues su frustración lo sobrepasó al no poder imitar el ensoñador ambiente entre Isaak y Hyoga.

— Ikki… — habló el rubio tras suspirar. Meditó sus palabras largamente. — También hay cosas que comparto contigo que sólo nos pertenecen a los dos: cuando leemos juntos en la biblioteca de Acuario; cuando vamos a Virgo a meditar con Shaka; incluso cuando hacemos cosas aburridas como limpieza doméstica, lo disfruto mucho. Tu silencio no suele ser un vacío, de hecho, tu presencia lo llena todo y es cálido, pues es el aleteo de tus llamas de Fénix.

El moreno acentuó aún más su ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos, intentando protegerse y cerrarse como era usual en él, pero su corazón latía con vigor y, después de todo, su naturaleza era fuego apasionado, fuego abrasador.

— Me gustas.

Aquella fue una singular confesión, pues el Fénix lo declamó firme y fuerte, parecía más un tono imperativo que un esbozo de sinceridad.

— También me gustas.

Ikki mantuvo sus expresiones tensas. Apretó los puños y miró fijamente los ojos azules de Hyoga. El Fénix no sabía cómo proseguir y al moreno disgustaba no estar preparado ni tenerlo todo bajo control.

El Cisne desvió su mirada y colocó una mano sobre la mesa chamuscada, luego soltó una pregunta con inseguridad.

— ¿Nos besamos?

El Fénix dejó de respirar. Se sintió nervioso y un aleteó vibró por todo su estómago e incluso en su entrepierna.

Ikki dejó su pose de dureza y caminó hacia Hyoga quien respiraba rápidamente. El Fénix lo tomó por los hombros y le plantó un beso burdo, pero intenso.

Sus labios chocaron con inexperiencia contra los del rubio y todo el galope de emociones le hicieron tardar varios segundos en realizar la caricia con más tacto. El Fénix nunca había besado a nadie en su vida, y el arrebato de la primera experiencia se estaba apoderando de él.

Sus labios danzaron por minutos. Cuando Ikki se halló cómodo se dejó llevar y todo su cuerpo se incendió de placer. Hyoga sintió al Fénix más seguro y, travieso, comenzó a involucrar a su lengua en el proceso.

Absorto con tal descubrimiento, Ikki empujó a Hyoga contra la pared y el rubio colgó sus brazos en el cuello del moreno. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a frotarse entre sí y ambos suspiraron en medio del beso.

Repentinamente, Seiya abrió la puerta de la cocina y se topó con aquella inesperada visión, interrumpiendo el momento de confesión.

— Yo… Yo… Yo… sólo vengo por jugo. — se disculpó torpemente con la boca abierta y los ojos estupefactos.

Ikki gruñó, cambió de posición y su cosmo alborotado vibró.

— ¡Puño Fantasma del Fénix!

* * *

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Me divertí mucho escribiendo por primera vez a esta pareja! Ikki es un personaje difícil cuando está enamorado, pero disfruto que sea tan apasionado y entregado.


End file.
